No Better Words
by Amanda Hawthorn
Summary: Set directly after Age of steel and The rise of the cybermen. What I would have liked to have happened after they left Mickey in the parallel world. 10Rose


TITLE: No Better Words  
FEEDBACK: Love it, but no flames please I'm fragile!  
SPOILERS:Set directly after Age of steel and The rise of the cybermen  
SUMMARY: What I would have liked to have happened after they left Mickey in the parallel world.

DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC. No money has been made from this story.  
AUTHORS' NOTES: **This is my first piece of writing since my dad died last year. I usually write CSI fic, but my teenage daughter asked me to write this for her. This is solely for her, but she wanted me to share it with others, so here it is. It's not betaed, so any mistakes are my own. I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing, but if anyone likes it, I'll post the other two I wrote for her. As for CSI, thank you to everyone for the lovely emails. I'm still writing kiss of the butterfly, but it's coming on really slowly, but now I'm back writing, I'm hoping to get out of the rut I've been in and get back into it.**

No Better Words

It had been almost 18 hours since Rose and the Doctor had left Mickey in the parallel world, both of them only now coming to terms with how close they actually came to losing each other. It was as if their pasts were finally catching up with them, giving them a warning that time was precious, and so limited.

Rose had collapsed onto the chair when they left Mickey behind. Part of her ached with guilt for the man she'd left behind back in London so long ago. He'd let her go with the Doctor, not liking the arrangement, but unable to prevent it either. Mickey had seen the changes in her, he'd looked on silently while she fell in love with another man, and yet he'd still stood by her.

Fresh tears welled in her eyes and she hurriedly wiped them away before they had a chance to break free and roll down her face. The last thing the Doctor needed was to see her crying again and thinking she was grieving for a lost boyfriend.

These tears were for him, the only man in her life right now. The only man she ever wanted in her life. Living in the threat of death only served to bring certain other fears to light, fears up until now she had pushed to the back of her mind.

The Doctor worked around the control centre of the Tardis, pushing levers and pressing buttons, fully aware that Rose was watching his every movement. She had been like this since they'd left the parallel world, one minute crying, and the next silently watching. What was going through that mind of hers, he wondered.

Chancing another glance in her direction, he startled when he realised she was no longer there. It wasn't until he took a step back and turned to go and look for her, did he feel her come up beside him.

"Rose? How did you do that?"

She was silent for a few moments, her eyes gazing up into his own as if she was willing him to hear her thoughts. He could still see the ever present tears glistening in her eyes, and all he wanted to do was reach for her and hold her, anything to help chase her pain away.

"I…" she started, her voice shaking as she tried to explain, but after a few moments of trying to find the right words, she shook her head and stepped closer to wrap her arms around his body, taking comfort from his presence as the tears flowed freely down her face.

"Rose," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her closer. "He'll be fine, it's what he wanted…"

"No…" she sniffed, shaking her head against his chest as she shook her head. "It's not Mickey…" Pulling away slightly, she sniffed back the next onslaught of tears as she looked up at him.

The Doctor gasped when he saw the pain in her eyes, wishing he could take it all away from her. Lifting a hand to her face, he brushed the tears away with his thumb before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "It's okay, Rose. Whatever it is—"

"I can't lose you," she blurted, her words instantly followed by another wave of tears. "I lost you once…and, I can't…"

"Oh Rose," he whispered, once more pulling her close, engulfing her in a protective embrace. "You won't lose me."

"I will," she sobbed, her voice muffled against his chest. "You'll send me away."

"I'll never send you away," he told her as he planted soft kisses across her temple, while his hands tried to lift her face to look at him. "Look at me."

She shook her head; her tears slowly dying away, even as he was gently applying pressure to her chin to coax her to look at him. "Rose…Do you trust me?"

That worked. Her head came up and she met his gaze, uncaring of how awful she must look right now. "More than anyone," she whispered.

"Then trust in this," he told her as he brought their clasped hands to cover his hearts. "I will never, send you away."

Rose gazed up into his eyes and saw his love shining back at her. "Well now you've done it," she told him, her voice still trembling. "You're stuck with me."

He grinned then, a huge manic grin that reminded her of the way he used to be. This remarkable man who had come to mean everything to her, so much so that nothing else mattered.

"Tell you what," he told her as he pulled her in for another brief hug. "You go and get changed and we'll go and visit your mum." When she looked up at him, he thought he might just melt from the intensity in her eyes. "Stay for a few days, call it a holiday…what do you think?"

Rose couldn't help it; she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close in a hug that left them both breathless. "Thank you," she told him, her custom smile once again present on her lips. He matched her smile with a burning one of his own, and watched in wonder as she left his arms and practically skipped out of the console room.

When they arrived at Jackie's, she was ecstatic to have her daughter home again, even if it was only for a brief visit. The Tardis was parked down in the square while Jackie insisted that the Doctor stay in the flat with her and Rose while they spent some time together.

The two women spent most of the day just catching up, and Rose chatting on the phone to relatives and friends who she hadn't seen in a while. The Doctor's eyes met hers every few minutes, a knowing smile passing between them, until she tore herself away to come and link her hands in his, pulling him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" he asked worriedly as she started to pull him out of the room. "It's not that huge aunt of yours again is it?"

"Doctor!"

"But she's scary!" he insisted, even when her scowl melted into a smile.

"No, it's not aunt Patty…" she grinned up at him, her smile infectious, "She is a bit scary though isn't she?"

"Thank you…see I knew I was right," he laughed as they walked through the front door.

Rose smiled up at him, "I thought we could get out of mum's way for a bit, you know, go for a walk or something…"

"A walk?" he asked, his eyebrows raised slightly as he offered her a smile, "fantastic."

Rose squeezed his hand as she started to pull the door closed. "Mum, we'll be back in an hour alright…"

"Okay sweetheart," came the muffled reply as Jackie busily prepared her world famous shepherds pie for tea.

The sky was darkening above them as they started walking down the street away from the flats, their hands still clasped tightly together. For a few moments they just walked in companionable silence, content to be together and enjoy this time they had.

"Thank you for this," she told him, her voice soft.

"It's nice," he smiled. "Just the two of us, walking…no life threatening dangers looming…"

"I know," she sighed as she brought her other hand to clasp their already joined hands when they came to a stop in the playground. "This is where I came when you sent me away from satellite five…"

"Rose," her name came out on a mournful sigh as he turned her so that he could look down into her sorrow filled eyes. "I wanted to keep you safe."

"I thought I'd lost you," she shook with the memory. "I didn't know what to do or where to go, and I didn't care that mum and Mickey were here…because you weren't…" she dropped her eyes from his to stare down at the ground. "I'm an awful person."

"What?" His finger caught her chin to lift her head back up so he could gaze down into her beautiful eyes. "You could never be a bad person Rose."

"Sometimes I wish…" her voice died on her lips, unable to voice what was in her heart. She'd already said too much. Her eyes caught sight of the faded chalk words that were still slightly visible on the large playground floor. Her mind was suddenly filled with burning memories, most of them jumbled and confusing, but one word encompassed them all, and she found herself whispering it before it faded from her memory. "Bad wolf…"

The Doctor visibly gulped and squeezed her hand in his. "Rose?"

"This is where I found the answer," she told him as she lifted her eyes to his again. "Bad Wolf…I can't remember most of it…but I know…" her voice trailed off when she remembered the werewolf's chilling words, confusing and frightening at the same time.

"The Werewolf told me I had wolf in me," she told him, her voice quiet. "I didn't know what he meant, I still don't know…I…God…I wish I could remember…"

"What else did the wolf say to you, Rose?" he urged, knowing that something had happened to her while they were separated but until now she'd never told him what.

"It doesn't matter now," she sighed, wishing she hadn't even started this conversation.

"It matters to me." One of his hands left hers to stroke her cheek with his fingers. "Please Rose."

"I think he was just trying to scare me because I still don't know what he meant…but…his eyes seemed…scared…as if he was afraid of me…" her body trembled slightly and she didn't know if it was the cool breeze that swept across her or the memory that had imprinted itself into her mind. "He said that he worshipped the moon but I burned like the sun…what do you think he meant by that, Doctor?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him Rose," he told her, the worry in his eyes failing to reach his voice. "Whatever it was, he's gone now."

"Yeah," she nodded, a small smile reaching her lips as she leant in to his warmth.

His arms encircled her, pulling her closer as he looked around the playground to see the words that had followed them through time and space, faded but still visible. One day he would have to tell her what she did. One day he would tell her that she came to him as a golden angel and showed him how love could overcome anything. He would never forget how he crumbled to his feet when he realized just how much that love had cost her, and that she'd risked her life to save his. _'I want you safe, my Doctor…'_

And he was hers—mind, body and soul.

"Come on," she smiled when she pulled away from him to lead him away from the playground. "I'll show you where I used to eat chips!"

The Doctor smiled brightly, his hearts beating to a rhythm that sang of love, loyalty and always. This human woman had taught him how to live again after so many years of loneliness and even now as she showered him with so much love, he feared the day when he would inevitably lose her.

"Human beings," he laughed, his smile masking the muted sorrow.

"I know," she grinned. "We're all stupid apes that watch too much telly, eat beans on toast and go to bed!"

"I was going to say amazing, but if you—"

His words were cut off suddenly when she turned and launched herself into his arms, squeezing so hard that he could hardly breathe. He encircled her body, wrapping his arms tightly around her before placing her feet back on to firm ground again. He could get used to this, he mused as she once again threaded her fingers through his. And even as she started to guide him towards her secret destination, he knew he had already lost his hearts to her.

0000000000

Later, when they returned, Jackie had excused herself to go and make them all a cup of tea while the Doctor turned to watch his young companion. He found himself watching her more and more, mostly in moments like these when she would sit beside him, talking to him one minute and the next she would go quiet and he'd turn, calling her name only to watch her in total awe when she'd dozed off mid sentence.

Many times he'd basked in her presence, the delightful pressure of her head on his shoulder warming his hearts as well as providing comfort for both of them. This woman had come to mean more to him than anyone he'd ever known, and while these feelings terrified him, he couldn't help but welcome them at the same time.

Looking over at her now, this was just like one of those times when he would bask in her warmth and steal these precious moments when he could gaze upon her and memorize every part of her. He smiled as he reached out to softly touch her arm, her warm skin sending heat through his body, confusing his senses when he didn't know anymore where she ended and he began.

When she turned with his touch to offer him a sleepy smile, he fell in love with her all over again. He reached for her, this time smoothing his fingers over her forehead to chase a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Rose, go to bed, you haven't slept properly in days," he whispered, his voice causing her to sink further into the softness of the sofa.

"I'm fine," she insisted with a smile, but even as she spoke she was fighting to stay awake.

The Doctor returned her smile, his eyes silently bathing in the raw beauty she oozed. Did she have any idea how much he loved and adored her? Reaching over her he took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle tug, pulling her over towards him.

"No you're not," he whispered.

Rose gazed up at him adoringly and smiled before settling her head against his shoulder. Her hand slid down his arm, the material of his jacket grazing her fingers gently until she reached his hand, linking their fingers together. She loved this, she realised as she gave a contented sigh. "I'm okay…you're here…" she whispered sleepily, even as her eyes were closing.

The Doctor closed his eyes briefly as his twin hearts thundered inside his chest. This bond between them had broken through every defence, every barrier that he'd erected around himself ever since he could remember. No one had ever gotten this close to him before. No one had ever loved him enough to sacrifice their own lives like this young woman had.

He could remember now, with perfect clarity, the time she found her way through layers of time just to keep him safe. In his former self he had witnessed her love burning through her body and he never thought he could possibly love her more than in that one moment. But she had continued to travel with him, to stand by his side and weather the storm, and he had only grown to love her more and more each day.

His eyes gazed across her features and he reached down to gently stroke a stray strand of hair from her cheek. He couldn't ever imagine a day without her by his side, and this domestic thing he had always sworn he would never do, he found it far easier to slip in to than he'd realised.

He'd had many companions over the years, and he cared for all of them deeply. But Rose, his darling Rose, she was his heart and soul, the one person that completed him. Here he was, a 900-year-old Timelord, in love with a human woman. She was the reason he chose regeneration over death just so he could continue to be by her side.

She was the reason his faith in the human race had been restored. It was Rose who had calmed him down the many times he would have blindly killed his enemies without thinking of the consequences, because he had lost all of his family. It was her love and her guidance that kept him whole, safe and unbelievably happy.

Jackie stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching them. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the Doctor lean over slightly to kiss Rose's head. Her daughter seemed to snuggle in closer and smile even though she had her eyes closed, and at that moment, Jackie knew she was witnessing two people who were connected in more ways than any couples or lovers. She sighed when she remembered how her daughter had been so routined with Mickey, and how her eyes had never shone with love when she spoke of him, not like when she spoke of the Doctor. Turning back into the kitchen, she tiptoed away, not wanting to intrude in the moment between her daughter and the man she loved.

"Rooooosssseeee," the Doctor whispered, singsonging her name. "Go to bed, you need to sleep."

Beside him, Rose just smiled and kept her eyes closed. "Mmm…comfy…"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile as he shifted positions so that he could pull her head onto his lap. "Okay have it your way," he whispered as he bent over her to kiss her cheek. "You sleep now, but don't complain about your back hurting in the morning when you can't move because you slept on me."

"Mm… with you, s'all that matters," she whispered softly as she tugged on his hand so that she could kiss his palm. Reluctant to release him, she held onto his hand with her own, wrapping her fingers around his even as her breathing deepened and she fell asleep almost instantly.

The Doctor watched her for a few moments, unaware of anything else around them until he heard Jackie's voice breaking through his thoughts.

"You're good for her," Jackie smiled as she came into the room, this time carrying two mugs of tea. Handing one to the Doctor she placed the other on the coffee table beside her chair, and then sat down.

The Doctor blushed a little and for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. He and Jackie had not exactly got off to the right start when he'd first met her. She'd slapped him—no one had ever done that before, especially his companion's mother.

"We've been through a lot together," he told her nervously as he sought comfort from Rose's hand in his.

"You know, I used to worry about her all the time when she was with you," Jackie told him, "but then I see how happy she is, and I know that I don't have to worry anymore."

"I'd die before I let anyone hurt her, Jackie," he whispered softly while he glanced down at the golden head in his lap. "She's…"

"I know, Doctor," Jackie smiled. "You don't have to explain it because I can see it with my own eyes."

Rose gasped in her sleep, the tiny sound enough to draw the Doctors eyes down to her sleeping face, his worried gaze looking for signs of distress. When none came, he lifted his head and looked back at Jackie, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry…um…what?"

Jackie smiled kindly and patted his arm. "Don't worry sweetheart," she told him "I can see how much you mean to each other, and now when she goes off with you, I don't worry, because you love her."

The Doctor smiled, almost shyly as he ran his fingers through Rose's blonde hair, afraid to admit that which he already knew.

Jackie smiled when she saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"You don't need to say the words Doctor, I know them because my Rose loves you too." Getting to her feet she made her way to the kitchen. "You sure you don't want anything? A sandwich? Chocolate?"

"No thank you," he smiled, relieved that he'd been spared from where the last conversation was heading, until Jackie turned to look at him from the doorway.

"You will stay tonight won't you?" she asked hopefully.

The Doctor was lost for words. He glanced down at Rose and then back up at Jackie, his mouth opening and closing while he fought for something to say.

"Great…" she beamed when he didn't answer her. "I'll make Rose's bed up for you two. I know you probably have your own bed in your box thing…but a nice soft bed and having both of you under my roof for one night will be wonderful." Before he could answer she turned back around and walked towards the bedroom.

The Doctor stared after her with shock. He loved Rose, yes, but they'd never…he wouldn't…oh god…How was he going to get out of this one? Gliding his hand up to Rose's shoulder, he gave her a gentle shake, desperate for her help in one situation he definitely didn't know how to get out of.

Rose stirred awake on his lap, feeling the tension in his touch and sighed contentedly before turning onto her back so that she could look up at him. "Hello…"

"Hello yourself," he smiled as he linked his fingers through hers. "Feeling better?"

Pulling herself up she sat back beside him laying her head on his shoulder. She yawned heavily before snuggling into him. "A bit…I'm so tired…"

"Your mums wants us to stay here tonight…" he smiled down at her awkwardly "…I could just wait for you in the Tardis…"

"Would you mind?" she asked softly. "Us…staying here tonight…I mean."

"You need to be with your mum for a while…I'll…"

"I need to be with you, too," she told him, her eyes holding his while linking her hand with his again.

"I know," he smiled, knowing he was unable to deny her anything. "But your mum is under the impression that we're…that you and me…um…"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

Just then Jackie came back into the room. "Rose," she beamed "you're awake. I was just telling that boyfriend of yours that you two can sleep in your bed for tonight…It's lucky I washed your sheets yesterday…funny that…"

Rose shot an embarrassed look towards the Doctor who was watching her intently before daring to speak. "Uh…mum…we're not…uh…"

"Not what sweetheart?" Jackie asked worriedly. "Not staying? Oh but Rose…"

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand quickly in reassurance before he stood up, still holding onto her hand. "Rose is staying, she's tired…and I really think she could…uh… use a good night sleep."

"Doctor," Rose gazed up into his eyes, her eyes glistening as she squeezed his hand. "Please stay?"

The Doctor sighed heavily; he knew this was dangerous territory where Rose was concerned, but how could he not stay with her? He found himself nodding before he could speak, and when she smiled up into his eyes, he knew he was totally powerless to resist.

Jackie beamed and pulled first Rose into a hug and then the Doctor. "Well get off to bed then you two, I'll see you in the morning."

Rose could feel the Doctors hand return to hers almost instantly, his touch more a grasp of desperation. "Yeah, night mum, we'll see you in the morning. Don't wake us up too early." Clinging on to the Doctors hand she led him down the hall towards her room, not daring to speak until they were actually inside with the door closed.

"Oh God…Doctor I'm so sorry…" she whispered when she turned and stepped into his waiting arms.

He reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It's okay," he whispered, his own voice shaking as he spoke "I'll just wait until your mums asleep."

Rose's heart thundered inside her chest and she suddenly felt herself mentally slipping. They had come so far over the past few weeks, their relationship developing into something neither of them were brave enough to admit. She couldn't let him slip away from her again when he was the only one who kept her nightmares away.

Her hand shook slightly when she leaned back and reached up to touch his face, trailing her fingertips over his lips. "Doctor," she breathed, her eyes suddenly stinging with tears "I don't want you to go…but…"

"Then I won't," he whispered softly, secretly overjoyed that she didn't want to send him away. "You can sleep and I'll…" his words trailed away as she leaned in to him, the look in her eyes causing him to gravitate towards her, needing to feel her. Rose met him half way, pressing her lips to his in a feather light kiss.

The gentle touch was enough to send sparks of fire through her body, and when she pulled back to gage his reaction, she was more than relieved to see him standing perfectly still, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, as if he couldn't quite believe she had just kissed him. He was utterly adorable.

Taking another brave step she leaned in again, this time closing her lips over his, increasing the pressure just enough to entice a soft moan from him. This was everything, she decided as her thoughts scattered into the darkness.

At first The Doctor kept perfectly still, his hands hanging limply at his sides but when she deepened the kiss, running her tongue deliciously over his bottom lip he surrendered to her touch and sank into her with a contented sigh.

He wound his arms around her; one hand burying itself in her hair while the other roamed her shoulders. Rose moulded her body against his, desperate to close the distance between them, but when the need to breathe caused a frustrating distraction, she broke away from him with a gasp. Both of them stared at the other with a mixture of shock and total joy. The Doctor leaned his forehead against hers and fought to steady his pounding heart beats.

They gravitated together again; needing each others touch as much as they needed to breathe. Rose lost herself in him, his kisses intoxicating. Every other thought melted from her mind to leave nothing but him, mind, body and soul.

The Doctor couldn't focus, his senses disabled as this beautiful woman who he loved more than anything else in the universe, brought down all of his defences, all the resolve he'd so carefully kept around him to protect himself against emotions like this. But her lips and her hands assaulted his body, tearing down the barriers to leave him gasping in total surrender.

They broke apart breathlessly, gazing into each other's eyes with total adoration. Rose peppered his lips with butterfly kisses, stripping away any doubts in his mind. This was right.

"Sleep with me…" she whispered between kisses. "I want to lie next to you… and feel your arms around me…"

The Doctor was lost in her devotion, her tender kisses leaving him incapable of denying her anything. And he knew now more than ever that he would willingly give up everything to make her happy.

His lips left hers briefly to trail soft kisses over her cheek. "Rose…" he whispered against her skin as his hands moved on their own accord and slid the zip of her jacket down until it hung loosely over her shoulders. Hooking his thumbs under the soft material, he pushed gently until it slid from her body to fall on the floor by her feet. Lifting his lips from her cheek he came back up to gaze into her eyes, searching and finding the answers he needed. Wordlessly his hands moved to his own jacket and undid the buttons, his eyes never leaving hers.

Rose was momentarily stunned, her elation disabling her movements until she forced her body to co operate with her mind. Moving closer, she gently covered his hands with her own, pushing them away to linger over the last remaining button that fastened his jacket together. She slid it open with ease and smoothed her hands across the flimsy shirt that still covered his chest, feeling her way over his body to reach upwards and push the jacket from his shoulders until it slid off his body into a heap next to hers.

Their eyes held, neither wanting to blink for fear that this moment between them was nothing more than a dream. Needing to feel, Rose moved closer and captured his lips again, his kisses fast becoming intoxicating, burning her with a need that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

The Doctor responded immediately, all restraint melting away with every second, his confidence increasing until he was kissing her back with a feverish passion that left her limp and yielding in his arms. She groaned his name when his lips left hers to leave a trail of blazing kisses down her throat. She threw her head back as she pressed herself further into him, silently wanting him to end this torment but begging him to continue.

Her fingers raked at his chest restlessly, desperate to feel his heated skin but his fingers enclosed over hers, stopping her roaming hands. She groaned in frustration, her need for him overpowering everything else in her mind. She opened her eyes and found herself lost in him again. He released her hands to frame her face with his fingers, his thumbs stroking her cheeks, eyes silently asking if this is what she truly wanted.

"Yes," she breathed, her voice lost in a gasp as she pulled him in for another deep, drugging kiss. Her hands found their way beneath his shirt, her fingers greedily raking over his burning skin, wanting to feel him everywhere at once.

He tore his mouth from hers, staring down at her with a mixture of passion and fear. But the fear disappeared when she slid a fingertip down his chest to stop just above the waistband of his trousers and he found himself manoeuvring them until they both sat down on the edge of the bed.

His eyes gazed into hers and now they were here, in uncharted territory, the passion that blazed from his body suddenly became mixed with uncertainty. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and make love to her like he desperately wanted, had wanted, for so long. But in the back of his mind, his conscience taunted him, whispering again and again why they shouldn't do this.

Rose could feel the slight shaking in his fingers and for a few moments she thought he'd had second thoughts, but when she saw the love emanating from his gaze, she knew that he was just as nervous as she was.

"Are you okay?" she whispered softly as she lifted her hands up to stroke his face.

The Doctor was lost in her tenderness. Here she was, his darling Rose, willing to give him everything he could ever want. His eyes closed when she stroked his face and the nagging voice of his conscience slowly died away. Opening his eyes again, he reached up to cover her hand on his face with his own. "I…I haven't…not for a long time…I…"

"Shh…it's okay," she whispered, kissing his cheek as she spoke, "neither have I."

The Doctor closed his eyes and relished the feel of her lips over his skin, surrendering to her when she slowly eased him backwards to lie flat on the bed. He blindly reached out for her, pulling her across him until she towered over him like a heavenly angel.

She reached for his tie and slowly started to pull the material away, her fingers grazing his neck. When he leaned his head back to help her remove it, she pulled it away with ease and sat back to watch his eyes slowly open.

Their eyes held as she leaned forward to undo his shirt, taking her time to savour every inch of flesh that she uncovered. He gasped when she leaned down to kiss him, her lips kissing across his chest while she pushed the shirt from his shoulders and down his arms until between them they had freed him of it.

Rose raked her fingers over every part of his skin, her lips following as she licked and kissed her way up his chest to eventually recapture his mouth in a kiss that left him groaning and desperately reaching out to feel her.

She tore her mouth from his and sat back up, her fingers snagging the edges of her t-shirt to pull it up her body and over her head only to toss it somewhere in the corner. When she turned back to the Doctor, she gasped when he reached for her, cupping her bra-clad breasts in his hands, his thumbs stroking her through the lacy fabric.

Heat pooled in her abdomen and she sought his mouth, desperately needing his kiss to soothe the ache that his body had created. His hands left her breasts to dance along her delicate skin as he welcomed her mouth with another deep, passion filled kiss.

Rose sank into him, her own hands gliding down his abdomen, and over the layer of clothing to stroke the growing hardness beneath her fingers.

The Doctor arched beneath her, groaning into her mouth as she pushed the material aside, popping the button and zipper until he was naked beneath her. Her fingers raked over his flesh, enticing groans and soft whimpers as his body reacted to her touch.

His hands raked across her skin, burning a path as he blindly fumbled with her clothes, his touch becoming urgent until she helped him push her jeans and underwear down her body until they were both exposed to the other.

Tearing his mouth from hers, the Doctor trailed a burning path of kisses down her throat and turned her to gently push her backwards until she was lying beneath him on the bed. Lifting his head slightly, he found her eyes once more, seeking reassurance that she wanted him.

Rose's eyes opened when his lips left her body to find herself captured in his gaze. Lifting her fingers to his face she traced the outline of his lips. "Doctor," she whispered softly, her voice causing his body to react against her. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, unaware that he was holding his breath while awaiting her answer.

"I want you," she breathed, pulling his head back down to hers, unwilling to wait any longer until they were coupled together.

The Doctor groaned into her mouth as she lifted her legs to cradle him between her thighs and found that every other thought flittered away to leave only her and the incredible emotions she was enticing throughout his body.

Sinking into each other, they both surrendered to passions that had previously been denied, and as he entered her, they both felt the walls that had kept them apart crumble away to shatter the final barrier between them.

They moved as one, joined in intimacy, and when she cried his name upon release, his body soon followed to bring him crashing down to earth beside her. Afterwards, they lay together, silently bathing in the afterglow of each other, her fingers stroking his back as he nestled his head between her neck and shoulder. Their breathing had become shallow and laboured, but neither cared or wanted to move.

Rose moved her hands over his skin, reaching upwards until she thread her fingers into his hair. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, aware that everything between them had changed.

He was silent for a few moments, unable to put words to the feelings that were racing through his body. Lifting his head from her shoulder, he glanced up into her eyes and pulled himself up to wrap his arms around her, reversing their positions so that her head was tucked between his neck and chest. "I…" his voice shook as he tried to speak. "I don't think there are any words…"

"I know," she sighed happily, her fingers absently stroking his chest, words of love bubbling on her tongue.

The Doctor slid his fingers over her back, his fingers dancing circles over her skin as he planted kisses into her hair. Part of him was overjoyed at this new change in their relationship, but the other part of him was already mourning for when age would part them and take her from him. How could he lose her now? How would he survive without her?

Pushing those feelings away, he pulled her against him, holding her against his body with possessive arms. "I could tell you I love you," he offered quietly, smiling when she shifted to look up into his eyes. "But what I'm feeling can't be described by words."

"But it's always nice to hear," she told him even as her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

"Until we find a better word?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in the darkness.

"Oh I don't know," she smiled as she moved slightly so she could lean up on one elbow to look down at him. "I love you works for me."

"Yeah?" he asked softly, his fingers stroking their way over her arm.

"Yeah," she whispered even as her lips sought his again, her kiss scrambling his mind into time and space. When her lips left his, she smiled down at the total surrender in his eyes. "I love you."

His hearts melted, those three simple words left him utterly speechless and totally powerful all at the same time. Those words that had more supremacy than anything else in the universe, especially when they came from her lips, and suddenly he realised that maybe there were no better words.

"I love you, Rose," he whispered, surrendering to her completely as he pulled her back down and into his arms to hold her close.

Rose snuggled into him, never before had anyone made her feel so safe, loved and adored. This must be what all those love songs are about, she mused, even as her eyes slowly drifted closed, his soothing touch lulling her into slumber.

The Doctor held her, mesmerised by how she could take his breath away with just a smile. The universe could wait, he decided as he slowly closed his eyes to follow her into sleep…maybe it was time he settled down…

End


End file.
